The Once Dark Past to Come
by MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria
Summary: Original End AU. By which I mean the original future, in which Grima and Robin become one and Grima decides to destroy the world and wipe out humanity. All endings have to start somewhere though, and what better place to start than with the one who tipped the scales? A/N: I just gave it random genres that might have something to do with the story. DOES NOT FOLLOW DLC.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I was supposed to post this forever ago...

This was a long due request from my friend (who does not want to be named, the tsun-tsun), who requested that I make a Fire Emblem:Awakening fanfic having to do with the "original" dark future in which everything goes crummy and Lucina leaves to go back in time. With the added struggle of my chapters having to be less than 500 words (author notes not included). You're an evil one bestie...an evil one.

Anyway, I hope you guys like! :3

Enjoy~.

* * *

"Mother..."

Robin's gaze was empty as she stared at the body of her mother. She was pale and her face forever set in a grimace. Even in death, her mother could not find peace. Her funeral was a lonely one – Robin being the only attendee. Constantly traveling from place to place never allowed for the two to make any close acquaintances.

Robin had never known who her father was or even if she had one. The last time she ever asked her mother who her father was – she was only eight years old, but to this day, she still remembers the vivid look of horror her mother tried to hide in an uneasy smile, with tears building in her eyes.

She never asked again.

Still, Robin found that she couldn't even shed a tear even now that she was all alone. Instead, she packed what little belongings she had left into her satchel and walked away from the tiny cottage she and her mother had lived in for the past week.

That's how she found herself in a small town in the outskirts of the Ylissian kingdom.

The town was still smoldering from a widespread fire. No doubt caused by the bandits that now littered the ground.

"Thank the Gods Lord Chrom and Fredrick were here to help us!" a tearful villager exclaimed.

Being the strategist her mother raised her to be, she found that she could not really agree with how the bandits were dispatched. Quickly analyzing the area and bodies, she found that the bandits had suffered several non-threatening injuries before they were ultimately defeated. This no doubt allowed them to wreak much more havoc on the small town.

"Argh! You're all going to pay for this!"

And apparently, they also did not check to see if they had finished all the bandits off.

How careless.

"Help! Anyone please!"

Robin pulled the sword out of her sheath and cut the bandit down.

"Oh, thank you!" the village girl she just helped thanked her profusely.

"It's no problem." Robin sighed.

"Please take this. I'm sure it'll help you in the future!"

Robin was handed a concoction, useful for healing injuries she might sustain in a battle that was too much for a vulnerary to heal.

"Thank you," Robin spoke with a small nod.

"No problem! It's the least I can do to thank my savior!" the villager spoke sweetly.

And that was her cue to leave.

She placed her sword back and began to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" the village girl stepped closer.

"I'm a…traveler. I have to keep moving." Robin spoke.

"Can I get your name at least?" the village girl asked.

"I'm sorry, but I do not like to disclose my information to people I do not know."

The girl looked dejected. "Wouldn't you like to stay for a while?"

"No thank you."

"Hmph…may Naga protect you on your journey traveler!" the girl huffed.

Robin waved a hand in the air in farewell.

* * *

Welp. This is a thing. I'm probably gonna post once a week since I already got several chapters already done. I dunno...I'll try to post once a week, maybe more, maybe less...

Review/comment, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hullo. Like I mentioned before I already have most of the chapters already written out for this, so its likely that I will update pretty early/regularly. I hope you all like this!

Enjoy~.

* * *

"What in the world is that?!"

Robin leaped back from the hand wielding an axe that threatened to part her in two.

It was a like a stitched mannequin had come to life and decided to attack her. The creature was built like a warrior and had piercing red eyes. It wielded an axe that could easily cut through her torso, but the thing was moving so clumsily that she had managed to avoid its attacks so far.

A black fog was emitted from its mouth as it shrieked.

It was a rallying cry – to the rest of whatever those things were. She only realized this as she saw more disfigured creatures appear in the distance.

Those things were all different to one another. Some looked like the first one that she encountered. Others mimicked the basic appearances of the other classes – myrmidons, mages, and cavaliers.

Then there were the ones that completely defied anything that she had ever seen before. They were tall and bodies made of a strange purple or golden goo that allowed them to move as puddles to different locations. Those monsters that had sacks over their heads with a stitched shut opening of a mouth, set in a frown.

But what chilled her the most were the eyes or what that bright red light appeared to be. The other monsters' 'eyes' were still, only looking forward. If they needed to turn their gaze in another direction, they had to move the entirety of their head.

The eyes of the goo monsters were just as piercing red as the rest of them and they had to move their heads to see, but their eyes _moved_. She realized this as she turned to the right to avoid a swipe and have those glowing red eyes shift in her direction.

As if she couldn't escape their gaze.

And that _terrified_ her.

She needs to finish these things off _now_ before they alerted more to her presence.

She slashed at the first's torso, but it still didn't go down. It wasn't until she ran it straight through with her blade, that the figure finally slumped over. The black fog hazed out of the mouth as it stilled before completely dissipating.

'Perhaps I should use my tome…' she thought but was hesitant to use it since it was one of the last pieces of memorabilia that she had left from her mother. She wasn't sure what she would do if she finished off the last spell or had some other form of misfortune fall upon the book of magic.

Although she wasn't given a choice as she saw three more of those mannequin things stumble towards her.

'I'm sorry, Mother!' Robin cried in a mental apology.

"Thunder!"

The figures were promptly electrocuted, black haze spilling out of their mouths as well when they collapsed.

* * *

Please follow/favorite if you like it!

Comments/Concerns/Questions/Suggestions? Please review or PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

At the rate I'm going, I might actually be updating this every other day. Huh. Maybe I should start making my chapters shorter, with more chapters. Helps me update quicker at least.

Enjoy~.

* * *

Robin stopped in the middle of an open path.

There was a dark Pegasus in the distance with a figure riding it. Turned out to be another one of those mannequin creatures that she previously faced off against. However, this one was more feminine.

And it was heading straight for her.

"Thunder!"

The blast of lightning from her hand hit the figure causing it to fall off the Pegasus. It stumbled against the ground before attempting to pick itself up. Before it could, however, she impaled it with her blade. Once more, the black haze drew out of the figure before it stopped moving.

She also found a body nearby, but this was an actual person and a Falcon Knight due to the lance and rod she found nearby. Shame.

That wasn't going to stop her from taking the lance and rod, though. She could get some money for them, even if they are used. And while she was at it, she could check them for other supplies.

She found a spare lance and an elixir. Along with what little money the rider had on them as well.

As Robin stepped closer to the thing she defeated, she noticed another lance, but more importantly a tome. She reached for the book and found that it was a wind tome. That would explain how it was easy for this…zombie? - to defeat the rider. Still, what became of the Pegasus that the human was supposed to be riding? Perhaps it fled?

Speaking of which, the Pegasus of the downed zombie was still there (didn't they dissolve too? Or perhaps this one was a real one…). It flew down to the ground and snorted as it stood on the path.

"Hmm…"

Robin stepped towards the Pegasus and so far, it has not reacted negatively towards her. It kept a close eye on her as she reached forward and laid a hand on the side of its neck.

Nothing yet.

She patted the Pegasus' neck and cooed at it. The horse neighed and nuzzled her side.

"Huh. She's friendly. Couldn't have liked her rider much, not that I would have either." Robin mused aloud.

Her next question was directed at the Pegasus. "Can I get on top of you, girl?" Robin patted the back of the Pegasus' neck thrice.

It was the most common sign in Plegia to signal the Pegasus that she was going to get on its back. Ylisse was not exactly known for its Dark Flyers. In fact, they were usually frowned upon for their dark nature. Opposite to Plegia, where it was the highest honor to become a Dark Flyer.

And her intuition was correct once more. The Pegasus knelt, allowing for Robin to easily slip onto its back. Robin patted its sides and it flapped its wings briefly but did not take off. Again, a sign for it to trot instead of fly.

Thus, the winged horse began a slow walk into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, this is a day late, oops.

Enjoy~.

* * *

Robin had finally reached Ylisstol. She didn't really want to be in the capital of the Ylissean kingdom, but she was quickly running out of necessary supplies and Ylisstol was the closest town on the map.

Her Plegian cloak and dark Pegasus earned her a lot of stares and scared whispers from the villagers. The shopkeepers would quake in their boots or glare at her with the force of a thousand fires as she walked in the stores. In fact, she had already been stopped by several knights already, but with nothing truly incriminating to hold against her, she could continue on her way.

And yet, it would appear that she would be stopped once more.

"You. The one in the hood."

She stopped in her tracks at the address before turning to see who it was that called her out.

This man had an imposing figure, easily towering over her slightly below-average one. It also didn't help that he was decked in full armor and on top of his also fully armored horse, Silver Lance in hand. Still, she figured that he wouldn't be intimidated by her if he was the one walking his equine creature while she was on hers, Thoron tome in one hand and a Brave Sword in the other.

They weren't called Great Knights for nothing.

"Yes, sir?" If he was anything like the others, he would instantly be thrown off by her Ylissean dialect, rather than the "dirty" Plegian one.

And she was proven right once more, with his raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here in Ylisstol, Plegian."

Even his question came out more as a demand.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, sir. I am a simple commoner girl from a little town on the edge of Ylisse. I have never been to Plegia. This robe is merely a gift from my mother. I doubt that she even knew that this robe was Plegian in origin."

Okay, well, you'd have to be pretty isolated or dumb not to notice the Grimleal insignia running across the sleeves of her cloak and it was a well-known fact that Grimleal hail from Plegia.

"A convenient lie. I do not believe your words."

He was as smart as he looked.

"I only speak the truth, sir."

"Nay. I don't think you do." He brandished his lance and pointed it towards her chest. "You are hereby under arrest until the truth of your origins is ascertained. Resistance is futile. Any attempts at escape will be considered treasonous and will result in your death."

Robin sighed. There was no way she was getting out of this one anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Since I ended up missing like three update days, I will post three chapters today to make up for that.

Enjoy~.

* * *

She willingly allowed herself to be tied up and placed back on her Pegasus, which was roped and tied to the knight's steed. They did a steady trot across the back alleys, Robin's Pegasus lagging slightly behind the Great Knight's mare, but not enough to pull on the rope.

As she was escorted back onto the main village roads, more whispering emanated from the villagers.

"Look it's that Plegian girl." One voice spoke.

"I bet she was caught stealing." A rather haughty voice said.

"Maybe she was plotting something dangerous…"

"What if she was trying to sneak into the castle and steal information for Plegia?" a worried voice rang out.

"Thank goodness, she was caught. Who knows what could have happened if she was let free."

"No one can fool the Head Great Knight of Ylisse, that's for sure." Spoke an older male with pride.

"Do you think the other knights will get released of duty?" a younger voice asked.

Robin tuned the voices out, why continue her torture?

She sighed mentally. She was probably going to be thrown in jail and interrogated until someone either sent her to be executed or if they were merciful enough, dump her on the edges of Plegian territory with nothing but a small sack of money and the clothes on her back, left to brave the harsh desert on her own.

Hoo-rah.

"Sir Frederick?" a soothing voice spoke, soft, but with a hidden strength and it drew her attention instantly.

"Your Grace." The Great Knight that had arrested her spoke.

"How has your day gone?"

"It had been well, your Grace."

"That is good news."

Robin couldn't help but close her eyes to the sound of that voice. It had a lilt to it that just gave the impression that the owner of the voice was made of nothing but goodness. Like a mother's coo after a tiresome day or the feeling of gentle sunshine on one's face.

It was absolutely divine.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the second chapter I am posting for today. Look at the previous chapter for the reason.

Enjoy~.

* * *

"Tell me Frederick, who is it that you have with you?"

"Ah. This is a questionable character that I found today while doing my rounds. I have taken the liberty of apprehending them before taking them to be interrogated."

The soft voice hummed before addressing her. "Tell me, what warrants your arrest, young one?"

Robin felt it only appropriate as she bowed her head. "I am nothing but a humble traveler, who is, unfortunately , the owner of a Plegian robe and has a Dark Pegasus. I have done no wrong that I could think of, your Excellency." Robin paused. "Perhaps it would be best to ask my apprehender, your Excellency."

As Robin lifted her head, she was presented with the image of a beautiful blonde womanwith dressed in the green robes of a sage. The main things setting her apart from the others were a circlet – a halo of gold surrounding the crown of her head - and the brand present on her forehead.

And the most soothing aura around her...

'Ah, so this must be what an angel is like.' Robin couldn't help but think.

The woman smiled and turned to the knight. "I believe she is of no danger to us, Frederick. I ask you to please let her go."

"Your Grace! Please reconsider." Another woman next to the angel spoke. She was dressed in blue and cream colored armor exclusive to the Pegasus knights.

"Peace, Philla." The woman drew her hand up in a placating gesture. "For how can we advocate for peace if we are so quick to apprehend others different from us?"

Both knights looked uncomfortable.

"Very well," the Great Knight sighed. "If it is Her Grace's will, she is free to go." And with one swipe of his lance, the ropes binding Robin and her Pegasus were released.

Robin bent her body nearly in half towards the divine being. "I thank you for your kindness, your Excellency."

"Please rise. Think nothing of it. And you need not refer to me so highly. I am Emmeryn."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, for it is through your kindness that I remain free. If there is anything I can do for you, you need only say, Milady."

"Determined, aren't you? But I'm afraid there is nothing as of now that I require assistance for." The woman smiled. "May Naga bless you on your travels, young one."

"May Ylisse prosper under your divine guidance, Milady."

The woman smiled once more as she and her knights continued her passage through the town.


	7. Chapter 7

And finally the third chapter I am posting today. Look at Chapter 5 for the reason for this.

 **Advisory:** Since I will be very busy this following week, I will be taking a temporary hiatus from uploading more chapters. I will continue to post every other day following the next week and a half. Thank you for your understanding.

Enjoy~.

* * *

Robin was settled on top of her Pegasus with her necessary supplies in stock as she gathered her remaining supplies into her satchel and headed out the village.

"Oh, no! We lost Frederick and big sis! We gotta find her and let her know what happened!" a high-pitched voice squealed in worry.

"Right. Let's go this way." A deeper, male voice replied right after the other.

Robin couldn't really stop herself from looking at two individuals that were racing in her direction. After all, it was hard to miss all that commotion.

It appeared to be a young girl with an odd-looking accessory (Hat? Bonnet?) in her blonde hair, which was separated into two pigtails. She had an intricate yellow dress with a white apron over it that ballooned open with two slits on the sides to expose the iron crinoline and white leggings she had underneath it with weathered brown boots on to finish the look. She also had a rod in her hand.

It appears that she was a healer. A cleric, if her assessment was correct. Didn't fight and mainly stayed on the backlines to heal others. Useful, but not too good in a fight.

The other person was a male, closer to her age. He had vibrant royal blue hair that fell well above his shoulders. He was dressed in a sleeveless blue tunic and pants that flared out slightly around his thighs, both the same color as his hair with silver armor for one of his shoulders. He had knee-high blue boots on as well. The look was completed by a cape that was attached to his shoulder guards. He also had a crisscross of white belts across his front.

He also bore the same mark as the Ylissean exalt had, but on his shoulder. Perhaps it was a trend in Ylisse? After seeing the Exalt, she wouldn't be surprised if everyone had a brand like that on their body.

Still, the male was a lord. She could tell instantly. Definitely a noble. She could tell by the sword he carried on his side. No one out of the highest classes could afford a sheath like that. Then perhaps he was related to the Goddess and that brand a birthright mark?

As they passed each other, she caught his gaze and the two stared at each other for a brief moment, until she rode off.

"What's wrong big bro?"

"…Nothing."

The two continued running down the streets.

But the skip of his pulse was foreign…


End file.
